Sexual Healing
by rayray00704
Summary: It all started with a dance.


Hmmmm…. enjoy , sorry for not updating, but I thought this would do;)

"Ooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven,

I need some lovin'

And baby, I cant hold it much longer

Its getting stronger and stronger

And when I get that feeling

I want sexual healing

It all started with a dance. And now it lead to something else…

His lips trailed down my neck as I arched into his lower half. My breathing was heavy and moans went past my lips as his hands worked on breasts.

"Don't you dare tease me." I muttered as his hand went lower, and started to rub me gently.

A sigh escaped my lips as I worked to undo his belt buckle.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He groaned as I freed his erection.

I started to work his shalf as he pushed his hips into my hands.

"Whos teasing who now?" He groaned.

I laughed gently as I flipped him over and trailed my hands down his body. A light sweat was forming over both of us as we continued our foreplay. Leaning over , I captured his nipple into my mouth , gently sucking on it. Pulling on my hair gently, he flipped us over once more and took his revenge by capturing my nipple into his mouth.

"Gibbs." I moaned in pleasure. I ran my hands down and pushed his clothes the rest of the way off. Pressing my chest into him, I muttered " Now."

Kissing my neck, and now looking into my eyes, he guided himself to my enterance. He looked at me and I nodded. Slowly moving himself into me I grabbed his shoulders in pure bliss. I arched into his chest, as he pushed all the way in.

Thrusting slowly, I met him halfway.

"Oh God ." I moaned as we continued to make love.

He pressed kisses down my chest and started to trail his hand towards our bodies. Reaching for my button, he started to slowly rub it. Moaning in pleasure, I wrapped my legs around him, pushing him into me futher. Deeper.

We didn't pay attention to the outside world, all we worried about was our lovemaking. "Sexual healing" was softy playing in the background.

Sucking on my sweet spot, and grinded into him and pushed him out of me.

Flipping him over, and raised myself up as he guided himself into me. Sinking down, I moaned his name. Grabbing his hands I put them on my breasts as he squeezed and pinched. Rocking slowly I started to move. The new angle brought more pleasure. And with him being under me felt erotic. Just watching his face show pleasure made me even wetter.

Running his hands down and onto my hips he pressed me into him. With both of us moving made me want to go faster. Pulling on my hair, he pulled me down to kiss me. Running his tounge on my lips, I let his tounge enter my mouth. As our tounged danced together, he pushed both of our hands to my clit. With his on top of mine, we rubbed together. Moaning louded, I started to grind into him. With my other hand I reached down and started to play with his balls.

"mhmm." He groaned into my ear.

"Alls fair." I muttered back.

Suddendly Gibbs lifted me off and turned me over onto my back. Running his hands and mouth all over he easily pushed himself into me. Throwing my head back, I screamed his name at the new angle, the new feelings. Showing my body there was more than one way for pleasure. Putting his hands on my hips, I knew id have some bruises on my body in the morning. (Not that I'm complaining.)

Pushing back in him, the bed rocked with us.

"Oh god. Don't Stop." Pushing faster, he reached over to cup my breasts, teasing me, trying to push me closer to the edge. To take the plunge.

Pushing faster, I started to say his name over and over.

Groaning, his speeding started to increase.

And within a second I pulled his body away from mine and climbed on top of him, and took us back where we started. (But with a lot more tangles in my hair.)

Rocking us , I twisted my body in a circular motion, while I heard a groan escape his lips. Smirking I did it a couple of times. He pulled me down to him, and flipped us once again. Thrusting faster and harder, I felt the rising pleasure.

"I'm almost there. Keep going." I muttered as he did so.

Whimpers went past my lips as his hand traveled back to my clit and started to rub hard and fast.

"So tight. Wet." He said.

Hearing these words made the pleasure rise more.

"Gibbs, im gonna come." Saying his name over and over, I felt my organsm push me over the edge. Fumbling towards ecstasy, I cried out.

Pushing himself into me faster and harder, I knew he was close. Rocking my hips towards him, our flesh was on each other. Breaths escaped my lips as I felt another organsm grow. Dancing together , I pushed him into me, as I felt him shake, as he came. Groaning out my name he collasped on me.

Running my hands through his hair, I kissed his scalp. Rolling over I snuggled into his side. Wrapping his arm around me, I smiled up at him. "We should dance to that song more often." Laughing he pulled me up and lead me to the shower.


End file.
